Finding love at the strangest places
by ThePhantom1412
Summary: Ash just bought a Japanese teen from a bar. He was drawn by the teen's beauty and instantly fall in love with him. What exactly happened at the bar? What will happen after Ash bought him? Rated T for nudity? well.. not completely nude.


**ThePhantom1412: My second attempt to write a fanfiction on Pokemon :D**

**Fuji: *smiles* ThePhantom1412 doesn't own Pokemon. **

**Tezuka: Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Trip are Italian while Shinji is Japanese in this story.**

**Dino: All of these take place in Italy**

**Hibari: Please review or I'll bite you to death**

**ThePhantom1412: Thnx guys! :D **

****"_Italian"_

_Thoughts_

"Japanese"

* * *

Ash Ketchum, a handsome and sometimes clumsy 23 year old man was staring intensely at a lavender haired boy that's currently sitting on his bed. The boy felt his intense gaze felt uncomfortable and continues to look down at his small, yet delicate hand.

The boy was wearing Ash's jacket that was too big for his small frame and a pair of Ash's old boxers. Ash sighs; he didn't know how to communicate with the boy because he doesn't know the boy's native language. Furthermore, it looks like the boy doesn't even know how to speak Italian. But by the looks of it, the boy must be an Asian since the boy has a slightly built body, with smooth looking skin, delicate finger and long slender legs.

The boy noticed that Ash was examining his body. He gripped the jacket tighter around his body and pulls his legs closer to his chest. This snapped Ash from his dirty thoughts which made him blush slightly about the boy and saw the boy looked uncomfortable. Ash sighs once again and proceeds to sit next to the boy. The boy edges himself away from Ash and then there was silence. Ash then started to remember how in the world he bought this Japanese boy.

* * *

It all started earlier today. Gary came into his office and saw him slump onto his desk, glaring holes at the stack of paper which he had to finish it as soon as possible. Gary found it amused and invited him to get a drink at the bar. He also said that Ash should take a break today since he's always busy these past few days with the paperwork, meeting and more paperwork.

Ash brightens up at hearing that he'll get to go outside and away from his worst enemy (paperwork), agreed. Gary just chuckled at his friend's antic and told him that he'll be at the nearby bar at 8 p.m. Ash just nodded and bid his friend goodbye. He slumped back onto the desk and stares at the clock that read, 4 p.m. Might as well kill the time Ash thought and starts to sign the papers.

After a good 3 hours of signing papers, Ash finally finished the whole stack. He felt proud of himself and looks at the clock that read, 7 p.m. He quickly put on his jacket and heads towards the bar. The bar was just near his office and took about 15 minutes to reach there.

On the way there, there were many couple walking and being lovey-dovey with each other. Ash sighs, oh how he wishes to find a person that he likes and loves.

He finally reached the bar and enters it. He could smell the stench of alcohol and sex. This bar was no ordinary bar. This bar has 'special services' and that is why this bar was quite famous. The bar also sold slaves. The slaves are usually people who're willing to do it. They do it for money and enjoyment which made Ash feel sick. The auction always occurs if there's a slave that needs to sold and it's unpredictable.

_Oh well, if there's an auction today, I could always ignore it like usual_ he thought while shrugging.

He then started looking for his friend and spotted him chatting with some females. Ash rolls his eyes at Gary's antic and went to them. Ash greeted Gary and sat down beside him, ordering wine.

Without wasting a second, the females started to flirt with Ash. Ash like always ignored them. The females, finding it useless, pouts and went back to flirt with Gary. Ash sighs and took a sip at the wine he just ordered. The very reason why Ash enjoys this bar was that its wine tasted delicious and has a unique taste in it.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone focuses at the stage where a man, in among his forties stood. Ash knew what this meant. It's auction time.

The man started saying that this teen is the most beautiful creature they ever had and it's quite... unique. This made the people whispers among each other.

Ash raises an eyebrow at what the man said. The man then snaps his fingers and two muscular men hopped onto the stage, holding a struggling teen that's desperately wanted to escape. Ash felt his heart skip a beat. The teen in front of his was truly... Beautiful. The boy was currently wearing nothing but some sort of cloth, covering his privates. He has smooth pale skin, long slender legs, soft lavender hair and attractive lips.

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard one of the men that were restraining the boy yell. He quickly turns his attention back to the stage and his eyes widen. The teen had bit the man's hand hard which made the man dropped him. In fury, the man slapped the teen across his face which made the teen flung back by the impact, groaning softly. Ash could see the boy's cheek reddening and could see him trembling.

The announcer smirked. He tapped on the microphone and said that he's a stubborn one. The boy is currently a virgin and need to be 'thought' the proper manner which the soon-to-be owner of this boy could teach him anything they want. Furthermore, the teen doesn't even know how to speak Italian.

Ash looks around and saw some old geezer licks their lips and eyes examined the boy from top to bottom. He felt disgusted by these old geezers.

The announcer then announced that the auction had begun. The bid grew higher and higher. Ash looks back at the boy, who's blind-folded been lifted, looks at the crowd with fear evident in his beautiful grey/blue eyes. Ash also noticed the boy's trembling had gone worse.

The feeling of pity started to rise in Ash's heart.

"_40 million dollars!_" someone spoke in a calm tone which made everyone froze. Ash's eyes widen, he knew that voice. He frantically searched and found him. Trip, age 24 was currently smirking lustfully at the boy. The amount was big and nobody can rival it. Ash then looks back at the boy; the boy looks at Trip for a brief second and then lowers his head so his bags were covering his alluring eyes.

Ash couldn't let this happened and without him noticing, he just shouted a larger amount then Trip. Everyone stared at him including the boy. Ash looks back at Trip who was currently scowling and cursing him for spoiling his fun. Ash knew Trip well. Trip likes to screw people up. He likes people that are innocent and still a virgin. Other than that, Trip also likes to abuse them.

The announcer then asks if there's anyone that want to bid higher. He waited until the announcer asks for the last time, which nobody dared to bid any higher, and the boy was considered sold. Ash started to walk onto the stage to retrieve the boy. Ash touched the boy's shoulder which made the teen flinched from the contact.

Ash was unsurprised by this since he knew this whole event shocked the teen to the very core. Ash took off his jacket and carefully draped it around the boy's shoulder. The boy pulls the jacket closer to cover his body and stands up. The jacket made the teen looked so small and fragile.

Ash then started to walk away with the boy in tow. Gary excuses himself from the females and went to follow his best friend. Ash hailed a taxi and he, the boy and Gary went in. Ash then told the driver the location to his apartment and the driver then starts to drive. The drive towards there was silent. None of them talked.

After a few minutes they reached the apartment. Ash paid the driver and beckons the boy to follow. The teen obeyed and that's how they got the lavender-haired teen.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened slowly and Gary's head pop in. Gary Oak, age 24 has spiky brown hair and tall. He's one of Ash's best friends and he has just got back from doing research on the lavender haired boy.

"_Hey Ash, I just found out something really interesting about that boy you just bid at the bar. Trust me dude, you won't believe it if I told you."_

Gary told his best friend about what he found. The boy's Japanese, currently 16 and his name is Kazami Shinji. His parents are Kazami Aiko and Kazami Kazuto respectively. He also has a brother named Kazami mother was just a housekeeper while the father is a businessman. Kazami Aiko died while giving birth to him and that boy look a lot like his mother.

His father blamed the boy for killing her. At the age of 5, the father started to abuse him. His brother tried to defend him but got locked up in a room. The abuse was not serious since they couldn't see the scars on his body. At the age of 10, the father went for sexual abuse to release his frustration until he was 16 where the father sold him to the bar where they bought him.

Ash stared at his friend in disbelief. "_Y-you're kidding, right?_ "

Gary looked at Ash and then looked at the boy who was extremely confused with the conversation going on, with sadness evident on his face.

"_I wish I was kidding Ash. But it's the truth. "_

Ash just couldn't believe it. How can a father do that to his child? No wonder when he tried to touch the boy, he flinched away and started to growl. Ash doesn't know if the boy was growling in fear or something. He then turned his attention to the boy and tried to approach him like he was approaching a frightened kitten.

"Hey there, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm 23. What's yours? " Ash asked in a calm and mature tone. Gary snickers. This is where Ash gets serious and it's usually occurs during meetings and Gary likes to call this 'boss-mode' since Ash is a boss.

The boy looked at Ash and a look of hesitation was present in the deep grey eyes of the boy. Ash just waited patiently for the boy to speak up and looks like his patient was worth it.

" Kazami Shinji, I'm currently 16" The boy or Shinji said in a soft voice. Ash was a bit surprised by the deepness of Shinji's voice. Ash nodded and looks at Gary. Gary seemed to understand what Ash's going to say next.

"Kazami-kun, I know this is a little rush but could you tell us why you are in the bar?"

Gary needed to see if the data he receives was right or false. He also could see that Ash was also eager to know. Shinji looks at the both of them with a blanked expression but they could see that he's hesitating by looking at his onyx eyes.

The boy, they noted, was a professional in masking his emotions but there's one weakness that shows all of his emotions that are his eyes.

"Shinji, please call me Shinji. I don't quite remember. What I remember is that my otou-san forced me to drink this water and I suddenly fell numbed and immediately pass out. Then, after waking up I saw some men speaking in some kind of language that I don't know and found myself stripped. A-and then t-they came near a-and s-started t-to... S-started to-" Shinji was hugging his body rather tightly and his bags were covering his eyes. They could see tears rolling down his cheek and he was trembling.

Gary and Ash started to panic. _What should we do! What should we do!_ Was what was running through their minds. After a few minutes of panicking, they wield themselves to calm down and try to fix the situation.

Ash approach the trembling teen and starts saying soothing words like 'it's alright' or 'you're safe' over and over again while Gary just stared in awe as he saw the teen's tear started to subside.

"A-are you going to do that to me…? W-well since I've been sold" Shinji asked them in a quiet tone.

Gary eyes widen at the boy's words and shook his head viciously.

"We aren't going to do anything to you, alright?"

There was silence except for the teen slightly ragged breathing from crying just now until Ash suddenly broke the silence.

"From now on, you're going to stay with us and working under me. And it's final" Ash said in a demanding tone with made Gary grinned widely and Shinji's eyes widen.

Shinji was about to protest but Ash said it was an 'order'. Since Ash bought him, Shinji has to listen to everything Ash's says. This made Shinji silent.

Gary stood up and yawns, saying that he'll be hitting the hays now. Ash says goodnight at his friend as Gary slowly closes the door, leaving him and Shinji.

"Uhm… I'll be sleeping on the couch alright? If you need anything, you could always come to me" Ash then stands up until he felt someone was tugging his sleeve.

"Please stay, the bed's big enough for the both of us…" Shinji said while looking down, embarrassed.

Ash smiled at this cute side of the boy. He then smirks as he plopped onto the bed and pulls the other male towards him. Shinji was taken aback by this action and found himself near the man. He instantly blushes. Ash wrapped his arms around Shinji's waist which made him squeaked slightly.

Ash inwardly chuckled and murmurs into the younger boy's ear to go to sleep. Shinji obeyed and instantly fell asleep, snuggling against the other male. Ash smiles again. He promised to protect his boy and showers him with loves. And that's when Ash realizes that he has fallen for the boy that's currently in his hold.

* * *

**Please tell me about your opinion about this story. Please read & review or Hibari-san will bite you to death! :D **


End file.
